1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lure used as an artificial bait, among fishing tackles.
2. Description of Related Art
Lures are widely used as conventional fishing devices to have good game results. As well known, lures are molded from rubber, plastic, metal, or combinations of those materials and generally constituted of a fish-like, worm-like, or insect-like body, and a hook-shaped fishing hook secured to the body. Such a lure is connected to a fishing line attached to a rod and cast in the water or at the water surface of rivers, lakes, and seas in which fish are conceivably hiding. Where the lure is moved in the water of at the water surface by manipulating the rod with or without a reel by hands, fish mistakenly bites the lure as a bait in response to sounds, vibrations, light generated from the lure. Since the hook attached to the lure sticks the inside of fish mouth when the fish bites, the fish can be lifted upon winding up the fishing line. As lures, lures having various shapes and sizes, such as, so called warms sunk in the water with an earthworm-like configuration to appeal appetite of fish, and top water plugs used as traveled on or at the water surface in utilizing fish habits that fish makes reactions to sounds, vibrations, and light, and so on, have been proposed and used corresponding to targeted fish natures. The top water plugs have various types, and any of these attract fish underwater by making bubbles or sounds on the water surface or manipulating it to move as small creatures such as worms or frogs.
However, such conventional lures require a skilled technique to make effective motions as to attract fish underwater, and it is tough work particularly for beginners who have started game fishing recently. The conventional lures, though similar to worms or minnows in terms of colors and shapes, likely operate to move in a manner different from natural worms or minnows even where manipulated using a highly skilled technique. If fishing games are repeatedly played at the same place, the lures become less attractive to the fish in that area due to learning ability of the fish, thereby making game results poorer.